Your fav anime chacters as the cast of R E N T
by Dracana Luna Challenge Master
Summary: GAK!!!! FF.Net wont let me fix Chapter 4, so it has the same ending notes as chapter three!!!! oh the humanity!!!!!!!!!
1. Gundam Wing cast

Your Favorite Anime Characters as the Cast of "R E N T"  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the soundtrack to the musical and the ideas displayed within this fic.  
  
Warnings: OCCness, but come on, it's a MUSICAL!!!!! People have to act like the character they portray. Ignore my spelling too, please.  
  
Summery: Read the title. Dedications: this goes out to all the anime fans that have seen the musical "R E N T". I have yet to see it, but I really want to.  
  
Gundam Wing:  
  
Duo Maxwell: Mark  
  
Heero Yuy: Roger  
  
Relena Peacecraft: Mimi  
  
Trowa Barton: Tom Collins  
  
Quatra R. Winner: Angel  
  
Lady Une: Joanne  
  
Dorothy: Maureen  
  
Wufei Chang: Benny  
  
Ok there it is. I hope you agree with me, but you don't have to. I also am hoping to get a bunch of characters from different animes to make the major cast, so put your votes in your review. Also, expect another installment of this sometime this week. Until then, peace out. 


	2. YuGiOh cast

Your Favorite Anime Characters as the Cast of "R E N T"  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the soundtrack to the musical and the ideas displayed within this fic.  
  
Warnings: OCCness, but come on, it's a MUSICAL!!!!! People have to act like the character they portray. Ignore my spelling too, please.  
  
Summery: Read the title.  
  
Dedications: this goes out to all the anime fans that have seen the musical "R E N T". I have yet to see it, but I really want to.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh:  
  
Tristan: Mark  
  
Joey: Roger  
  
Tea: Mimi  
  
Ryou: Angel  
  
Yami: Collins  
  
Mai: Maureen  
  
Isis: Joanne  
  
Seto: Benny  
  
There is chapter two. Hopefully this time it won't all be one big paragraph. So, if you have any suggestions for more chapters, please post them in a review or go to my Bio page to get my e-mail. Later. ( 


	3. DBZ cast

Your Favorite Anime Characters as the Cast of "R E N T"  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the soundtrack to the musical and the ideas displayed within this fic.  
  
Warnings: OCCness, but come on, it's a MUSICAL!!!!! People have to act like the character they portray. Ignore my spelling too, please.  
  
Summery: Read the title.  
  
Dedications: this goes out to all the anime fans that have seen the musical "R E N T". I have yet to see it, but I really want to.  
  
A/N: I l-l4\/3 l)4 l23\/l3\/\/5!!!!!!!! :::I have da reviews for all you non l337 people. If you're not, GO TO MEGATOKYO.COM. YOU ALL MUST WARSHIP FRED GALLAGHER:::: Umm anyway, I have had a request for the original Digimon cast as the R E N T people, but I don't remember them. If someone could send me a list, I would be eternally grateful. Thanks for the reviews!!!! Keep 'em comin'.  
  
DBZ (DB-GT):  
  
Trunks: Mark  
  
Goten: Roger  
  
Bra: Mimi  
  
Goku: Angel  
  
Vegita: Collins  
  
Pan: Maureen  
  
Bulma: Joanne  
  
Miria no Trunks: Benny  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is chapter three for you, I hope you enjoy it AshErsOfeD. If you disagree with something, I revise it, k? Thanks for the suggestion. Anyway, keep reviewing and send me lists of characters to be put into roles. You might not get what you expect, but they'll try to be here, for me at least. ::::: the characters already used are seen off to the side. Dracana glances at them and they charge her, knocking her over and gagging her with a towel.::::: Yami: No! Run away anime characters. Run FAR AWAY! Don't subject yourselves to this torture. R. :::Dracana is seen holding the plug to the computer:::: All Characters: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.......... :::fade to black:::: 


	4. Ranma cast

Your Favorite Anime Characters as the Cast of "R E N T"  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the soundtrack to the musical and the ideas displayed within this fic.  
  
Warnings: OCCness, but come on, it's a MUSICAL!!!!! People have to act like the character they portray. Ignore my spelling too, please.  
  
Summery: Read the title.  
  
Dedications: this goes out to all the anime fans that have seen the musical "R E N T". I have yet to see it, but I really want to.  
  
A/N: Thanks Squeeks for your review. I still need LISTS of characters so I can actually put them in a role. I don't watch every single anime show out there so I don't know what you people are talking about half the time. So PLEASE SEND ME LISTS!  
  
Ranma 1/2:  
  
Ryoga: Mark  
  
Mousse: Roger  
  
Akane: Mimi  
  
Ranma: Angel  
  
Dr. Tofu: Collins  
  
Shampoo: Maureen  
  
Ukyo OR Nabiki: Joanne  
  
Kuno: Benny  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is chapter FOUR for you people. I hope you enjoy it. If you disagree with something, I'll revise it, k? Keep reviewing and send me lists of characters to be put into roles. You might not get what you expect, but that's half the fun. 


End file.
